Grammy Mort
Grammy Mort is MORT's grandmother in the Netflix show, All Hail King Julien. She is first seen in a flashback in the episode "Fast Food Lemur Nation," when Mort was thinking of what the secret ingredient to Booty Doodles was. In the flashback, Mort was asking his Grammy what was in the Booty Doodle, in which she wouldn't tell. She wants him to check the wishing well where all secrets are buried. Mort also mentioned that his Grammy planned his prom night, mentioning that he was homeschooled. When Koto took over the kingdom and King julian is trying to get his kingdom back, inside Mort's subconciousness, Mort tries to find his smart alter ego, but when he found Smart Mort, he discovers he's been captured by Grammy. Mort tries to tell his Grammy he's leaving his subconsciousness with Smart Mort, but Grammy Mort is using Smart Mort as bait. Her diabolical plan is to find her way out of Mort's subconsciousness, take control of Mort's body, and replace him, making him trapped inside his mind permanently. While rescuing Smart Mort, Mort begins using his brain to unlock the door, but the door reveals Grammy, using bolos. Mort begins using his mind, but Grammy's bolos knock Mort hard with honey mustard. Mort vows to Grammy that it's his brain and that the only one who does weird stuff in his head is him. Grammy does some karate moves, but Mort karate chops back. They begin karate fighting each other. Mort hits his Grammy's toe and kicks her, too. However, Grammy is about to kick him back, making Mort jump and Grammy hitting the wall. They continue fighting on the ceiling and the wall, as Grammy begins twirling him around with his body and his tail, making him land in the hallway. They continue fighting in the hallway, until they hit hard on the floor. More Morts help Grammy destroy Mort, but Mort suddenly magically vomits on all the other Morts, and changing the background into a flower garden. Grammy told him how he made him yummy food, massage her bunions, and scrape her elbow moulds. Mort starts flying, but Grammy jumps and punches him, and then, just as Mort was about to take Grammy out, Grammy gave Mort a really big punch, making him fall hard. Grammy had to remind Mort that he was a pretty good grandson before he consumed her essence. As Grammy begins to make the final punch on Mort, he begins making a wishing well appear with his mind, making his Grammy crash into the chimney and land at the bottom of the wishing well, saying that she does appear to be at the bottom of it. Grammy also made an appearance in another flashback in "Karl-Mageddon" when Mort was a baby. It was Hanukkah, and Grammy mentions that Grandpa Mort is a bum who misses presents, but it appears that he does show up to give his grandchildren his presents to them: pencils. Category:Lemur characters Category:Mouse Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Lemurs Category:Morts Inside Mort's Head Category:Enemy Lemurs Category:Mort's Family